


Drunk on You

by lunarhold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Just lots of fluff, everybody is drunk lmao, oh and there's fire, probably intense eye contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhold/pseuds/lunarhold
Summary: Summer break is in full swing, and everybody is taking advantage.





	Drunk on You

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be more than one chapter, and the second was supposed to be more involved but i ran out of steam writing it. maybe one day...

You grinned in delight as you propped your feet up on the dashboard of your brother’s convertible. You’d spent five minutes trying to get your cigarette lit because of the wind whipping past you. Victorious in your fight, you were going to enjoy it.  
“Those things are going to be the death of you,” your brother, Reiner, stated, scowling at you from the corner of his eye.  
You stuck your tongue out at him and Bertolt came to your defense. “Oh lay off her, Reiner. Hey _____, help me out?”  
He held out his own cigarette and you rolled your eyes before leaning forward so the tip of your lit cigarette touched his own. He breathed in a few times before it finally caught, and he grinned at you.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem,” you said with a giggle.  
“Don’t tell me to lay off her. It’s your fault she started in the first place,” Reiner said. Since he couldn’t glare directly at Bertolt, he instead sent the look at the road ahead of him.  
“If I’m not mistaken, she wanted to piss off your parents, and that’s why she started smoking,” Bertolt said in response.  
You bit your lip to stifle your giggle and nodded. “He’s right you know. Anyway,” you said when it looked like Reiner was about to start yelling, “are we almost there?”  
Annie piped in for the first time, pointing to your right. “Turn here.” The telltale clicking of the turn signal sounded and the smooth pavement turned to bumpy gravel, causing the ashes at the end of your cigarette to fall off onto the arm rest.  
“Damnit, _____! Watch what you’re doing!” Reiner snapped, using one hand to wipe off the ashes. You stuck your tongue out and took a drag off just to spite him. You loved your brother but he was so uptight.  
“It’s gonna be so nice to just relax for summer break,” you sighed, breathing the smoke out through your nose.  
“Yeah it is. I heard Jean got permission to use the house for the whole summer,” Bertolt said, throwing an arm across Annie’s shoulders.  
“Really? I thought he said it was only for two weeks,” you said, looking around at the trees on either side of the driveway. They lined the narrow, winding path in a thick swath, going back as far as you could see. The whole property was ensconced by them, concealing you from the road.  
“Originally it was, but whatever his parents had planned changed, and now he’s got it for the whole summer. Isn’t that great?” he asked.  
“It is. Beats what we had planned for the rest of the summer.” You looked at Reiner, who still looked angry. “Maybe it’ll help you learn to freaking relax. You’re always so tense.”  
Reiner snorted and seemed about to say something when Bertolt exclaimed, “We’re here!”  
The car rolled to a stop next to Jean’s. Connie’s, Ymir’s, and Erwin’s were all parked haphazardly in the gravel circle in front of the house.  
“Where is everyone? I thought more were supposed to come,” you said, looking at the other three. You put out your cigarette and went around to the trunk, where Reiner was pulling out bags.  
“They probably came together,” Bertolt said, picking up his and Annie’s luggage. You reached out to pick up one of yours, but Reiner beat you to it.  
“Thanks, Reiner,” you said, smiling. He grunted but followed it with a small smile. It was so typical of him. One minute he was pissed and the next he was being a perfect gentleman. It was enough to give you whiplash.  
“Oh guys, thank god you’re here. Sasha’s been eating everything in sight,” Jean said when he opened the front door. “For the love of my money, please stop her.”  
You giggled at his desperate tone and went to find her. You caught her rummaging in the fridge and screamed, causing her to jump and hit her head off the shelf above her.  
“Shit girl, you scared me. Help me find food, please?” she said, giving you her best puppy dog eyes.  
You shook your head and wagged your finger in her face. “Sasha, you’re eating us out of house and summer home. Stop or there won’t be any left for you to eat.”  
Sasha pouted for a moment then perked up. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve got a huge secret!”  
She gave you a knowing grin and you cocked your head to the side. “What is it?”  
“Let’s go outside!” she said, grabbing your hand and dragging your towards the back door. Her grip was ironclad around your fingers, and the experimental tug you gave your hand was proof enough. She was serious and was not letting go.  
As curious as you were about her secret, you were also keen to greet all of your friends. It had been months since you had seen most of them. “But I haven’t said hi to everyone!”  
She slammed the back door open, almost knocking Levi out as he reached for the knob on the other side.  
“Watch it, Sasha,” he said, holding it open as you passed by.  
“Sorry, Levi,” you said, apologizing for your hyperactive friend’s behavior. It felt like your heart had dropped down into your stomach when you saw him. You hadn't been told he was coming, and it threw you for a loop. It was an effect he was unaware of, or so you thought.  
Sasha didn't acknowledge that Levi was there, except to spare you another knowing smirk, and continued to pull you behind her.  
Finally at the edge of the lake, she stopped and let you go. You looked exasperated as you asked her, “Now what was so important that you had to maim poor Levi?”  
“Well, you know how I've liked Connie for so fuckin' long?” she asked, her eyes glittering. You knew that look. She only ever got that look when she was delirious with happiness, and she only directed that look at food.  
And Connie.  
“You didn’t,” you said, clasping her hands in your own. She wasn't lying when she said she had liked him for a long time. Freshman year they shared a class and she had been smitten with him ever since. It was unfortunate that she was so timid about it though, given that Connie had told Jean a long time ago he liked her, and he passed the information to you. It had taken all of ten seconds for you to let her in on it. But the poor girl didn’t believe you.  
For being so hyper and friendly she really didn’t have a whole lot of self-esteem.  
“I did! I did!” she squealed, jumping up and down. She was so giddy you thought she might pass out.  
“See, see, I told you!” you said, pushing her backwards. She tripped and landed with an ‘oof’, but not even that quelled her excitement.  
“So, when did it happen?” you asked, steeling yourself for a long conversation. You had been waiting for this moment for literal years and you weren't going to miss out on a single detail.  
Before she could even take a breath to begin, Jean was calling you in. “Come on, guys. Pizza’s here.”  
“FOOOOD!”  
Sasha was off like a shot, leaving you standing there laughing at her over exuberance. “Typical.”  
You followed her at a slower pace and saw Levi, who was helping bring in boxes of pizza from Eren’s car. You held open the door and let him pass, earning a nod. The door slammed shut behind you and you leaned over Levi’s shoulder as he set the boxes down on the counter, licking your lips at the delicious smell wafting up.  
“Can you not do that in my ear?” Levi asked, flicking you in the nose.  
You leaned back and rubbed at the spot, pouting at the older man. “That didn’t feel good. And I don't appreciate it."  
He sighed and gave you an apathetic look. That was always the look he gave you, and it always made you feel as if you were annoying. “It wasn’t meant to.”  
You sighed as you walked out of the kitchen, lost in your own self doubt. It felt like you had taken another step back with him, not that you had taken a whole lot forward. There was limited contact between the two of you at best, being a "friend-of-a-friend" type situation.  
Levi watched you go, his hazy gray eyes traveling over your receding form. He began to call out to you, wanting to apologize, but he didn't know for what. It was supposed to have been a joke, but you were taking it to heart and he had a hunch why, but was hesitant to act on it. There was a chance he was wrong and, even though he was almost positive he wasn't, he didn't want to ruin the summer for everyone in case he was. Leaving the pizza on the counter, he trailed after you into the living room, where everyone else was gathered.  
You avoided meeting Levi's gaze and greeted everyone before settling down on the loveseat beside Marco. It was a tight fit with so many people; everyone was squeezing in everywhere they could, but some were stuck standing or sitting on the floor anyway.  
“Before we go eat, I have some rules about the house. No trashing it, no breaking anything, no smoking in it, and no sex in my parent’s bed.”  
“Oh well, there go my plans,” Ymir said, smirking in Historia’s direction. The small girl flushed and hid behind her hair. Everyone snickered at her expense before Jean could continue.  
“Everyone needs to pitch in on the food, and if you have a problem with it, you can leave.” Jean was always such a charmer. "Oh, and the liquor in the cabinets is off limits. My parents will kill me if it goes missing."  
“Well, it’s a good thing everyone came supplied then, huh?” Connie said, and everyone laughed. Not one person there had foregone bringing some type of alcohol to the party, and the fridge was more beer than food at the moment.  
“Well, looks like we’re partyin’ tonight!” you said, and stood up. Everyone else followed as you lead the way into the kitchen and began divvying up food. Eren and a few others couldn't wait to eat and began raiding the fridge for beers.  
It wasn't long before everyone was sipping on something, but it was evening before the party really took off.  
“Hey, Jean, you have an outdoor bar or anything?” you called from the doorway of the kitchen, holding a bottle of vodka and a bottle of gin in each hand. Sasha was behind you, trying to grab the latter bottle from you, but you were obstinate in not giving it to her.  
The brunette looked up from Marco’s lap and shook his head. “What’re you doing anyway?”  
“Well me, Bertolt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, and Ymir are going down to the beach, if you want to join us. We wanted to go night swimming and well, y’know,” you said, shaking the bottles in your hands to signify what else.  
“Sure, we’ll come. Want me to see about everyone else?” Jean asked, sitting up on the couch.  
“Just Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. Historia isn’t feeling well and Erwin and Hanji are MIA. I think Levi’s outside already aaand Reiner doesn’t drink. Or smoke. Or do anything fun. Anyway...”  
“Alright, we’ll be out in a bit,” he said, tugging Marco’s hand as he stood up.  
“Later, guys!”  
You ran out the door with your bottles but didn't seen Levi standing just on the other side, resulting in a collision.  
“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice low as he tried to quell his irritation. His hands were on your shoulders to keep you from falling over when you ran into them, and he didn't feel a need to remove them yet. In fact, the urge to pull you closer was creeping up on him.  
“Er, running.” You faltered under his death scowl before perking up. “Come with us to the beach!”  
“Do I have to?” he asked, a sigh riding on the end of his question. If he was being honest with himself, though, he didn't think it would be that bad. But he could still think of other things he would rather be doing.  
You tapped your lip with the top of the bottle for a moment before nodding. “Yes. You came to have fun on summer break, so you do. Clearly you don’t know how to do it yourself so we’ll help.”  
He took exception to that. You handed him the bottle of gin and grabbed his free hand, dragging him along behind you while he complained.  
“I got them, guys!” you said, taking the bottle from Levi and setting them both in the sand next to the small bonfire the others had started. It gave off enough light to bathe everyone, but wasn't good for much else.  
“We asked for alcohol, not Levi, _____,” Bertolt said, picking up the bottle of gin and opening it up. His face twisted in disgust at the taste of the first sip, but he took another anyway. It was then passed over to Annie, who gave the bottle a withering glare and handed it off to Ymir.  
You yanked Levi’s hand, forcing him to sit down next to you, and grabbed the other bottle still sitting in the sand. “Well I wanted him.”  
“This one’s open. Take this instead,” Bertolt said, trying to hand you the open bottle of gin.  
You made and a face and shook your head, saying, “No, thank you. I don't wanna die."  
You cracked open the bottle and took a swig, wincing at the burn as it slid down your throat, then offered the bottle to Levi, and he hesitated before taking it. He sighed before taking a small sip, forcing it down and scrunching up his face.  
“Levi, are you okay?” you asked, concerned by the face he was making.  
“Yeah, I’m alright,” he said, though he sounded like he was about to choke. He tried to pass the bottle back to you, but you pushed it away.  
“Er, try taking another drink,” you said, trying to coax the bottle back towards his lips.  
“No, I’m okay,” he said, waving you away. He wasn't much of a drinker, and already his head was getting fuzzy. He didn't want to get drunk.  
You leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “It gets easier, you know.”  
He turned a nasty glare on you for a moment before it faded and he reached out to take the bottle from you. Without losing eye contact, he took a drink from it and handed it back. You continued this pattern for a few minutes, so focused on each other and the bottle that you hadn’t even noticed that Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin had joined you. The others had noticed some time ago that something was going on between you and Levi, and left you two alone to the bottle while they passed the gin between them and laughed at your expense.  
You drew your own attention away from Levi when you hiccupped and then giggled. You tried standing up, saying you needed to use the bathroom, but would have fallen face first into the sand had Levi not jumped up and wrapped an arm around your waist. You struggled to stand up straight and slung an arm around his neck.  
This turned out to a bad idea when Levi’s knees buckled out from under him, sending you both to the ground. You giggled and tried to stand up again, aware now of just how drunk you really were. Levi hadn’t seemed to realize it yet and tried to stand up again, accidentally bumping into you and knocking you down again.  
“Levi, maybe you should stay here. You’re drunk.”  
He snorted at you and stood up straight as though trying to prove you wrong. He was swaying where he stood, and you looked back at the others. Bertolt was motioning you to pull on him, and the others were trying to hide their laughter.  
You gave them an evil grin and then reached out and grabbed his shirt. He was too slow to react and he ended up tumbling into the sand. He looked up and your eyes widened as he reached out for you with a dangerous look on his face. With a shrill shriek, you jumped up and stumbled across the beach, just as Levi lunged at you and splayed out across the sand. You tried to run but kept falling over until you slowed to a walk.  
Reiner appeared at the doorway in response to your shriek, and you called out to him. “Reiner, help! Levi’s- Levi’s after me,” you slurred, giggling at the end of your sentence.  
He sighed and walked out onto the sand and allowed you to climb onto his back. You snuggled into his shoulder and sighed.  
“I know I don’t…say this a lot but- but you’re an awesome brother,” you murmured, the alcohol fog lifting and giving you a moment of lucidity. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I-I hate when you’re disappointed in me. Which is a lot, I guess.”  
Reiner sighed. “You’re drunk, Lee.”  
“I know. But you know what they say…” You had to wrack your brain to remember what you were trying to say. “Oh yeah! They say ‘a drunk mind speaks a sober heart.’ Or something like that. I think.”  
He dropped you off in front of your door, watching you sway in front of it and almost fall into the wood. “You need to go to bed. Sleep it off.”  
Your eyes widened and you stood there staring for a moment before laughing at him. “Go to bed? It’s only like, nine o’clock. I’m not going to bed. I didn’t come to…to sleep my summer away. I came to have fuuun~.”  
You spun around in a circle before stumbling into your door with a muffled ‘ouch’. “What did I come in here to do? Oh, right,” you mumbled to yourself before entering your room and slamming the door.  
Reiner shook his head at you and left you to your own devices. He knew better than to argue with you, but he also knew you could take care of yourself. You were nothing if not resilient. But it was still his duty to worry about you.  
Inside your room, you made it to the bathroom with a stubbed toe and a broken nail, neither of which you noticed until you stopped to think about it.  
Once back outside, you attempted to light a cigarette and spent a minute fighting your lighter before managing to get it lit. You looked up when you heard footsteps and found yourself cigarette to nose with a drunken Sasha.  
“We need more al-co-hol,” she said, grabbing your arm and jerking you around.  
You stumbled and almost dropped your cigarette from your lips. “But I have I’m- a smoke. I can’t go in.” You tripped on the stairs in the dim light and banged your shin off the hardwood, breathing out a whiny ‘ow’ at the pain.  
“Fine,” Sasha said, hiccupping at the end of the word. “Just wait here then.”  
You nodded at her with a goofy smile and leaned against the railing. You heard footsteps behind you and turned to look at who it was. It was an angry looking Levi, and you pouted at him. “Are you still mad at me, Levi?” you asked, taking a puff of smoke into your lungs and blowing it out, your lips forming an ‘o’ shape.  
He only gave you another scowl before coming up the stairs and leaning next to you. The cigarette disappeared from between your fingers, and you thought that you had dropped it to the floor. When you realized that wasn’t the case, you looked to Levi, who was took a large hit off of it before handing it back.  
“I didn’t know you smoked, Levi,” you said, giving him a surprised look. He was less uptight than your brother, but still didn’t seem the type.  
He shrugged and looked into the dark woods in front of him. “I’m drunk, so I guess I’ll try anything.”  
You shivered at the sultry tone in those words, your breathing hitching as you fought to determine whether you were imagining it or not. You didn't have long to ponder before he moved to stand in front of you, caging you in between the railing and his chest.  
“What about you, _____?” he asked, his warm breath fanning across your ear and causing goose bumps all along your arm. His hands trailed up your arms, from your wrist to your shoulders, and you knew he could feel them.  
“Maybe,” you whispered, turning to meet his dark grey gaze. The back of his hand grazed your throat before cupping your chin, tilting it up so your noses were touching. You could feel his breath blowing across your lips and your heart beating against your ribs in a painful rhythm.  
“Guys, I’m back!” Sasha said, banging through the screen door.  
Levi pulled back before your lips could meet and almost fell down the stairs, reminding you that he was as drunk as you. That thought killed your happy buzz, and you reached out for one of the bottles in her hands. Unscrewing it with clumsy finger, you took a long drink, feeling the fog that had lifted from your brain fall back down with a vengeance.  
“Let’s go,” you screamed, stumbling down the stairs into Levi. His arms came around you, holding you up but in the process it pinned you to his chest. “Weren’t we gonna…swim? I think that’s what Ymir said.”  
“Yeah, we were!” Sasha agreed and took the bottle back from you, taking a swig and offering it to Levi. One arm freed from its hold on you and took it, and he made a face at the taste.  
“What is this crap?” he asked, handing the bottle over to you.  
“It’s our good friend Jim Beam,” Sasha said as you drank some more.  
You passed the bottle and lid back to her. “Keep it away from me,’ you said with a giggle. Aside from vodka, it was one of your favorite liquors and you’d once put away a whole bottle by yourself, and boy had you regretted it the next morning,  
“Hey, the others are already swimming! They didn’t even wait for us!” You put your half smoked cigarette out and peeled your shirt off, revealing the black bikini top underneath. Sasha dropped the bottles next to the campfire and followed suit before taking your hand and dragging you into the water.  
“Shit, that’s cold,” you said, shivering. You dunked under the water and pulled Sasha under with you. She sputtered when she came back up and splashed you.  
“Don’t do that to me!” She pouted and made to splash you again but you beat her to it. Connie appeared behind Sasha, holding his finger to his lips in a shooshing motion and you giggled while splashing her again.  
Sasha squealed as Connie lifted her out of the water and threw her into you. Both of you disappeared under the water, a tangle of thrashing limbs and ripples breaking the otherwise calm surface.  
“You prick!” you both shouted, pushing water at him in anger. Connie swam at you and you tried to swim backwards away from him only to collide with a solid wall. Arms snaked around your waist and you screamed, turning towards whoever it was.  
“Levi, you bastard, you scared the hell out of me!”  
He smirked as you pounded on his chest and ignored your heated words as he dragged you towards the others. All eyes turned towards you both and smirks were shared.  
“You know, Reiner’s gonna kill you, Levi,” Bertolt said with a snicker. Ymir and Annie smacked him while Levi gave him a blank look.  
“Not if he doesn’t find out, right?” Levi said, narrowing his eyes.  
You were swimming around him in circles and so you missed almost the entire exchange. “Who finds out what?” you asked, coming to a stop behind Levi. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and looked around at everyone, wondering why they were giving you such strange looks.  
“We won’t tell,” Jean said, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.  
“Good.”  
“I think I need more to drink,” you mumbled, resting your cheek on the back of Levi’s neck.  
“Well let’s go then. It’s getting cold anyway,” Marco said, leading the pack towards shore. You let Levi do most of the work as he swam towards the fire, holding onto his shoulders and kicking your legs to keep you afloat.  
You picked up the fours bottles and put the fire out before making your way inside. You, Bertolt, Annie, Sasha, and Levi collapsed on the couches. The rest went upstairs and Connie was rooting around in the fridge.  
Your eyes were closing against your will, and your head drooped over onto Sasha’s shoulder, though she was tilted over onto the arm of the couch herself. Through your fog, you could hear the others chatting around you, but you were too tired to participate.  
“Are you falling asleep already, guys?” Bertolt asked, looking between you and Sasha. Connie entered the room with a beer and a bag of chips before looking over at Sasha.  
With a sigh he set both down and took her hand. “Come on, Sash. Let’s get you to bed.”  
She whined a little but allowed him to help her up, which displaced you. You grumbled under your breath as you began to fall over onto the couch, but a firm hand on your shoulder stopped you.  
Your eyes fluttered open as Levi's voice floated past your ears. "You need to get to bed too. You can't sleep on the couch."  
A whine escaped your lips, but you were coming to the same conclusion. Your head was spinning and your pulse was pounding in your ears, and although you didn’t feel drunk anymore, you were still buzzed and tired. It was one of the downsides to drinking; it always made you too tired too soon. You made it to your feet but before you could take a solid step you were swaying, threatening to fall. You would have too, if Levi hadn't stepped in.  
Taking your hand in his, he allowed you to use him as a prop while he lead the way up to your room. Even though he wasn't much better, he still wasn't as unsteady as you were, nor as foggy as you appeared. He was at least awake enough to register that what he was doing could cause problems in the house, and that he should take a step back before it got out of hand. But looking at you, even with how pale you were from drinking too much, he wasn't sure he would. Whatever emotions he had managed to keep tamped down prior to this moment were no longer penned up, and he wasn't sure he could put them back now. He wasn't sure he wanted to.  
The door to your room opened with a near silent creak, revealing the darkness behind. It was a typical guest bedroom, devoid of any personal touches but containing all the necessary furniture. The light switch was located and flipped, bathing the room in a yellow glow.  
"Levi," you murmured, lifting your head to look at him. He stopped walking to look at you, and felt his heart speed up in his chest. There was a knowing look in your eyes, and he was again aware of how vulnerable you were right now. "Were you going to kiss me earlier?"  
Shit. He couldn't answer that right away, because he couldn't decide what the right answer would be. He would not take advantage of you, he knew, but he didn't want to lie to you either. Maybe if you asked him tomorrow, when both of you were sober, he would give you a straight answer. As it was, he settled for the tried and true, "You're drunk."  
"Well," you said, drawing the word out with a tilt of your head, giving the suggestion that you were thinking, "yes, but not that drunk. Anymore. Also, I wasn't that drunk then, either."  
You were making this far harder on him than you needed to, and his patience was thin as the alcohol left his system. A headache was starting to form, and he was tempted to give in just to get out of this conversation.  
You sucked your lower lip between your teeth, nibbling at the skin as you thought about your next plan of attack. If he didn't want to answer you, then you could play dirty. If it backfired, you could always claim you were that drunk and blame it on the alcohol. Taking a deep breath and pushing away the spinning of the room, you asked, "What if-- What if I wanted you to?"  
The silence was filled by a hissed intake of breath, and then he said, "You're drunk. You don't know what you want." He would be damned if he fell into this trap. If you wanted it tomorrow, fine, but tonight was off limits.  
You untangled your fingers from his and planted yourself in front of him. Anger was helpful in clearing your mind, but you thought you understood his reluctance. You would at least acknowledge that you weren't sober. "At least tell me if you would?" you asked.  
Biting back another snapped retort, he stopped to collect himself. You looked so earnest in your question, and he figured that if you wanted to know that bad, then he could tell you. The outcome would likely not matter tomorrow anyway, and at least this way he would know if his hunch was right or not. So he took your hand in his again and took a step closer, sweeping your hair from your eyes so he could see them, to judge your reaction.  
"If I said yes?" he asked. Your fingers flexed around his, your eyes widening to show your surprise. But you didn't pull away, instead stepping closer so that your body pressed close to his. He found he wasn't opposed to the feeling, even if he knew he should push you away. He knew telling you was a gamble, knew that he might not be able to tell you no.  
"Levi, kiss me, please," you asked. The fingers of your free hand came up to curl in his shirt, not wanting to force him but not willing to let him run away either. Drunk or not, you knew that above all else you wanted that.  
A deep groan rumbled in his chest, as if he were in agony before his lips crashed against yours. It would have been painful if your brain hadn’t stopped working entirely, too overwhelmed by the sensation of his tongue sweeping over your lips and the taste of alcohol and cigarette smoke filling your senses. His hands found purchase on your hips, pushing your shirt up in their haste to pull you closer. They were rough against the soft skin of your sides but the friction was delicious and you pressed yourself to his chest, so there was no space left between your body and his.  
Your fingers skimmed along his cheek, followed by your lips as you trailed kisses along his cheek and down the slender column of his throat until your head came to rest on his shoulder. Your head was no longer spinning from the alcohol, and all you could think about was feeling his lips again-- on yours and everywhere else too. But you pushed that thought away. There was no way you were going that far tonight, even if you actually wanted to.  
“Was that everything you hoped?” he asked. His voice was husky and rough in your ear, a clear tell that he was just as affected by the kiss as you were. His hands were still settled on your hips, under your shirt, his thumbs rubbing gentle, idle circles as he waited for your answer. In truth, he was nervous that it wasn’t what you wanted, but on the other hand, you did ask. And nicely, at that.  
“More than, really,” you murmured. You couldn’t articulate the fire blooming in your chest from the knowledge that after all the wondering and pining you had done, he did want you. You felt lighter than air and it felt good.  
“That’s good.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say, but he also didn’t feel that anything more needed to be said. Knowing that his hunch had been correct, and after that sizzling kiss, he was content to just stand in the center of your room and hold you close.  
But that just wasn’t going to work.  
Though you were reluctant, you pulled away to give your bed a longing look. His hands fell from your waist, and he took a step towards the door.  
“I’ll let you get to sleep,” he said.  
“Levi,” you called to stop him. You could feel your cheeks heating up, and found you couldn’t look him in the eye as you asked, “Will you stay? To sleep, I mean.” You rubbed your upper arm, giving him a sheepish glance before looking to the floor again. It was ridiculous really, you were an adult, after all. You could share a bed with whoever you damn well pleased.  
“Just to sleep,” he reiterated, but he was already pulling his shirt over his head. He found that it was too hard to tell you no, and he wondered if that wouldn’t turn out to be a problem. In this particular situation, though, he found he didn’t much care. He didn’t want leave, anyway.  
You couldn’t help but stare at him as he undressed, and thought that you might not be able to keep your hands off of him after all. He was too gorgeous to be believed, and it was distracting you from getting changed yourself, which he was quick to call you out on.  
“Are you gonna sleep in your clothes tonight?” he snapped. His were already in a pile on the dresser; he didn’t care to fold them right. Despite his attitude, he couldn’t deny the smug feeling he got from your staring. If anything, he didn’t want you to quit, but he was also exhausted and just wanted to sleep.  
You scurried around the room to gather clothes and changed in the bathroom in a rush, wanting only to curl up in bed next to Levi. When you entered the room again, Levi was already in the bed, the blanket up to his hips and leaving his chest exposed. You spared another second to admire him, but were caught again.  
He smirked as he said, “I’m beginning to think you have a staring problem.”  
“Shut up. It could be worse,” you said as you crawled in next to him. You thought that it would be awkward, trying to figure out how to lay next to him, but as he curled himself around you, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. His body molded to yours in a perfect fit, and he laced his fingers through yours.  
His lips met your shoulder, leaving a tender trail of kisses up to your neck. Goosebumps spread up your arms, and your fingers tightened around his in response to the sensation. He snickered before laying one final kiss behind your ear. “Go to sleep, _____. You’re still drunk.”  
As distracted as you were by his presence, it was also a comfort and you found yourself drifting off as soon as he stopped talking. The idea that this was going to be how your summer went, though, was a satisfying though to fall asleep to.


End file.
